


Exercise

by WinryWeiss



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, misinterpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather surprising eavesdropped conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> As a dialogue-only fic, this might be slightly confusing.  
> But each and every possible misinterpretations are intended.
> 
> Oh, and absolutely no beta.

“So?”  
  
“What are you asking about, Captain?”  
  
“What the deck are yer plotting?”  
  
“Why do you think I’m plotting anything?”  
  
“Since yer always do. Aaand, yer have **that** smile.”  
  
“ _What_ smile?”  
  
“This smile. That one which is plastered across yer face whenever yer thinking up something naughty. The expression of alligator gobbling up a gazelle.”  
  
“Oh, this smile.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Are you aware of the fact that alligators live in America, or China given the sub-specimen, whereas gazelles native habitat is Africa?”  
  
“Uhm …”  
  
“So such a scenario is highly improbable, unless you mistook alligator for crocodile, which …”  
  
“All right, fine! Just stop. I admit I made a mistake.”  
  
“Very common mistake, for your information.”  
  
“That’s not the problem here. What does that devious brain of yers making up?”  
  
“Hihihi … Archie … let’s do it.”  
  
“Argh. Yer serious?!”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“It’s middle of the day.”  
  
“And you are not sleepy anymore.”  
  
“We’re in library.”  
  
“As good place as anywhere else.”  
  
“Nestor …”  
  
“Already knows.”  
  
“A-Ha. But Cuthbert …”  
  
“He is doing some experiment in his laboratory. So we have time for a small little _exercise_ , Captain.”  
  
“I’m not exactly sure if this is the best idea.”  
  
“Awww, come on, _Archie_.”  
  
“We hadn’t do such a thing before. Hell, I’m not even properly stretched.”  
  
“You’ll do just fine.”  
  
“But still …”  
  
“You aren’t scared, are you?”  
  
“Lad, are you trying to manipulate me again?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“… Hahahaha. You cheeky little … Fine, I surrender.”  
  
“Good. Now relax and breathe deeply. Let me lead you.”  
  
“Yer doing it all the time.”  
  
“And don’t be afraid to lean on me fully. You know I can handle you.”  
  
“Well aware of that fact, m’boy.”  
  
“Yes. Like that. Slowly. You have all the time you need.”  
  
“Huff.”  
  
“Keep calm.”  
  
“Hnn.”  
  
“Don’t be ashamed to tell me you can’t actually do this.”  
  
“Lad, do **not** provoke me while I’m in this position.”

  


* * *

  
“Thompson?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think that they … ?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t we better …”

“Disappear in all discreetness? That would be proper.”

“Good day to you, detectives.”

“Ah, Professor.”

“You startled us.”

“Goose Turle? Tintin didn’t tell me about that case. But if you pardon me, I need to go into library.”

“God, no!”

“Professor don’t!”

“WAIT!”

“AAA!”

“…”

“Uhm, detectives?”

“Barnacles. _Why_?”

“Ehm, gentlemen, might you be so kind and get off off me?”

“We’re sorry, Professor, but …”

“Why are you hiding your faces behind you bowlers?”

“Well, Tintin, apparently …”

“We really didn’t want to interfere …”

“Oh, Captain, your improvement in yoga is incredible. I didn’t know that you are able to stand on your head already.”

“W-Wait? Yoga?”

“You two were doing yoga?”

“Of course, don’t you see?”

“What, by ten thousand thundering typhoons, were yer perverts thinking?!”


End file.
